Witches Brew with a Twist, Please
by nykky
Summary: The people of Harmony must deal with the wraith of Kay. Updated!!!!Chap. Four
1. Default Chapter

This story is rate R for it's adult theme and nature. Please be advise that the rated is bound to go up rather than down, although there will be parts that PG.

  
  


NONE of the characters except for Deirdre, Raven, and Manning belong to me. There are the property of NBC, Passions, and writer Riley. So please do not think that I profess to own any of them. Just borrowing them momentarily for the purpose of creating this story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Enjoy!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


BACKDROP INFO

  
  


The following are couples (I like them strange) and important info needed to understand the story: 

  
  


1. Miguel and Charity are married with one child. Miguel comfortable but not happy about the situation.

2. Theresa and Chad recently married. They hooked up 2 years after Ethan married Gwen and Whitney chose tennis over Chad. Ethan and Gwen were divorced a year later.

3. Whitney and Theresa are not friends. Theresa can't forgive Whitney for sleeping with Ethan three days after his divorce and doing drugs with him. Charity and Theresa are.

4. Simone and Noah are in a serious relationship.

5. Jessica and Reese date. Jessica sometimes thinks she is a lesbian. Reese doesn't love her but he cares about her a lot to stay with he until he finds something better

6. Ethan snorts coke. He and Whitney are involved in illegal activity, she helps run numbers in the strip/nightclub she works in now. They are also lovers. He was a bad boy for a few years, always into something crooked. Whitney quit tennis after two years wanting to do other things. She met up with Ethan and one thing lead to another and they hooked up. She is trying to save him from his drug habit and dealings with drug dealers. He is trying to save her from herself.

7. Gwen has left Harmony with Hank. She dumped Hank and Hank returned to Harmony single and pissed off. He is Ethan's supplier and fellow user. Both joined rehab together to stop there own destruction.

8. Luis and Sheridan are married with two child and one on the way.

9. Luis is now Chief of police.

10. Tabitha is dead.

11. Timmy lives with Charity.

12. Sam and Grace are divorce. Eve and TC are split up. Eve and Sam date. Grace has left town and returns on holidays. TC is seeing another woman…Gwen secretly.

13. Charity is a psychic/ can sense the future and also possess a few other minor powers of telepathy. Noah is a strong mind reader/telepath. Jessica is an empath. Kay is better…

14. Ethan is no longer an official Crane but a Bennett and he now is a Public defender. But he does have a great deal of money. The Cranes gave it to him for leaving the family quietly. It helps him pay his bills when his coke habit got really expensive.

15. Simone and Whitney are a lot closer than before.

16. Simone is an architect. Noah is a bookstore owner and an activist.

17. Manning looks like Josh Hartnett. His sister looks like Faith/Eliza Duska from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kay's look is the Taylor Ann Mountz version. Basically I'm using the original cast of Passions.

  
  


Now some of these characters are more important than others. Some will have more lines than others. And finally more issues/info will come out in the story about some of them. However, my story is not going to get into details as to why the above people are couple and what have you. This is a Kay story. Just assumed that the above is a given in this story. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Prologue

__

  
  


___Revenge is Sweet…_

  
  


The prison cell is cold and harsh normally but on this day there is a warm feeling about illuminating it. It is almost comforting to the woman sitting in it waiting calmly for the guard. She looks around at the room that has housed her for five years. On the left wall are a few posters of famous artists, some singers some actors. On the right is a bunk bed. On the top lies her roommate Shelby. The young woman looks up at her and smiles faintly, shocking Shelby a bit. It is rare indeed when the woman who sleeps beneath her smiles. The last time she saw it, the young woman had effectively maimed a rival and sat in solitary confinement for six months. 

  
  


The woman stands up slowly and walks to the gate. A second later a female guard appears. She beckons the woman to move back and she does. The guard opens the gate and lets her out. The young woman turns briefly and nods at her roommate.

  
  


"Don't hurt them too much," Shelby said grinning at a woman who has scared her many times with her abilities.

  
  


The woman turns away without comment and follows the guard towards freedom. As she walks by the cells of her enemies, she mentally pushes them hard enough to make them fall. To everyone observing it looked like the women tripped.

  
  


Finally they reach the exit point. They give her money, twenty bucks, the clothes she wore when she arrived and a bus ticket. After she changes, they escort her out of the prison onto a bus. She takes a seat in the back and waits. When it pulls off, she flicks her hand and the guard that had tormented her for so long involuntarily places her foot under the bus tire and the bus rolls over it. The guard shrieks in pain and the woman laughs. It is a deep laugh, bursting out from the depths of her body that it has been trapped under for so long.

  
  


This is only the beginning. The woman looks forward to bringing a lot more hell into the world. She turns to face the window and Kay smiles at her deadpan reflection as the prison disappears from sight.

~~


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

  
  


_A Year later…_

  
  


Miguel is in his garden weeding when Charity comes out the house frantic. Her eyes are wild with fear and she is wringing her hands. Inside the baby is crying his head off. Charity is so upset that she doesn't see the hose and trips over it landing hard face first on the grass. Miguel jumps up and helps her. Charity clinches him tightly, eyes squeezed shut, hyperventilating. For the life of him, Miguel can't figure out what has her so upset.

  
  


"Charity what's wrong with you? What happened?" he shakes her a bit when she doesn't respond. "Hey, tell me what's going on."

  
  


Charity swallows and looks away shouting, "Timmy get the baby!"

  
  


Miguel rolled his eyes. He doesn't like Timmy in his house especially around his son but minutes later the baby calms down as always. Even Miguel has to admit that Timmy has a special touch with his son.

  
  


"Miguel, I just…I just saw something awful." Her voice is grim.

  
  


"What Charity? What?"

  
  


"She's out. I know it. I saw it. I was in the living room reading to Eric when I saw her coming. She's coming here!"

  
  


"Who? Who is coming here?"

  
  


Charity shakes her head slightly, "Kay. She's out and coming back. She's coming back to get me," she throws her arms around Miguel who holds her gently, rocking her back and forth in deep thought.

  
  


Nobody has seen or heard from Kay in six years. Six long years ago she was arrested and convicted of manslaughter for killing Tabitha. Although she professed her innocence no one believed her, including him. Once it came out about all the schemes that she pulled to break-up him and Charity and the fact that she was seen threatening Tabitha just before the death added up to guilty. She was sentenced to ten years. Kay went to prison upstate and a month later she refused to see anyone. No word has been heard from her since.

  
  


_But it has only been six years. How could she be out so early? _He thought, then he voiced his opinion out loud.

  
  


"Are you sure?" he moves back to look into her eyes.

  
  


"Miguel I'm sure. I just had a vision of her. She looked…I don't know deadly, her eyes filled with purpose. And her mind…" she backs away from him, throws back her head and says, "God! It…it was like pure unfiltered hatred for me," she drops her head for a sec and then looks at him again, "for us." She walks back over to him, "Miguel I'm afraid. I'm afraid for us."

  
  


Miguel stares at his wife thinking. If Kay is out then she might come back to Harmony although there is nothing here for her anymore. Everyone has basically gone on with their lives…well almost everyone. Noah has been working on his sister's case for years with Ethan's help. He is convinced that she is innocent of the charges. He even has Simone believing him. But Miguel was there. He saw the look of evil in her eyes. The methodical way she moved as she struck Tabitha repeatedly with the knife. And she would have killed him too if it weren't for Charity and her powers

  
  


At trial Miguel was the star witness. He testified against Kay and was one of the pivotal reasons that she was found guilty. He didn't want her to go to prison though. He thought that she needed mental help. But the court ruled her sane because she didn't bring it up as a defense prior to trial. He can still see the look in her face. She was shattered by his words and it killed him to say it. But he is sure he saw what he saw. He was there.

  
  


He pulls Charity close to him and walks her back to the house. When they enter they see Timmy standing on a stool trying to reach something in the fridge. Miguel frowns at the doll and watches Charity rush over to it and starts baby talking to him. Timmy's face is aglow with love for her and Miguel leaves the room disgusted. Sometimes he wonders about Timmy and his motives. Timmy is more than fond of Charity and on more than one occasion he felt like the doll was trying to harm him. Charity always blew it off but Miguel knew what he knew and he always stays prepared just in case the doll Timmy gets any ideas.

  
  


His son is on the couch sleep and Miguel gently sits on the edge and strokes his hair. Eric is fair like his mother but his eyes are a brown. He is a good boy for two years old. Sheridan and Luis's kid at two was a nightmare on feet. The boy inherited a temper from both his parents. Miguel smiles down at Eric and then he starts to worry. Charity is a psychic. Her visions have been right on more than one occasion. He has no reason to doubt her now. And if Kay is out and coming to Harmony it would make sense that she would be after them, especially him because he is the main reason she was convicted. He needed to know more and finally after making a decision. He reached for the phone.

  
  


___Police Station…_

  
  


Luis is packing up to head out early for the first time in weeks. He hasn't had dinner on time in so long that his family will be shocked to see him. He is just about to walk out the door when the phone rings.

  
  


He snatches up the phone, "Harmony Police, Lopez-Fitzgerald speaking."

  
  


"Luis, It's Miguel."

  
  


"Hey little brother. What's up? A problem?"

  
  


"Possibly. Charity just had a vision…"

  
  


"Oh boy," Luis puts down his jacket and takes a seat knowing that whatever is coming it won't be good.

  
  


"She thinks Kay is coming back to Harmony," he said disregarding Luis comment.

  
  


"Really?" Luis says slightly disbelieving.

  
  


"Yeah. I was wondering. Is it possible for her to get out of jail this soon?"

  
  


Luis thinks a moment, "Well, maybe. It depends on the way the prison is run. She might have had good time but I doubt it. The last time I checked into that case, she was sitting in solitary confinement for breaking some chick's jaw."

  
  


"What!"

  
  


"Yeah. I don't know the details but they claim she did it although she had no weapons and nothing indicated that she even attacked the girl."

  
  


Miguel is silent for a moment, "Why were you checking into Kay?"

  
  


"For Sam. Yeah, since he quit he doesn't have easy access to information. He asked me for it once and I gave it to him. He doesn't anymore. He contacts the prison directly now." Luis hears his brother talking to someone but he doesn't understand what is being said.

  
  


"Hey. Hey Miguel. Look man, I want to go home so if that's all…"

  
  


"If that's all. Luis if Kay is out she might be coming back to get at me…"

  
  


Luis frowns at the phone for a second and then says, "Why?"

  
  


"Because I put her behind bars. I was the one, my testimony was the reason that she went to jail."

  
  


Luis thinks for a moment and finally he says, "Maybe but are you sure that she would want to harm you? When she went to jail you told me that she forgave you."

  
  


"I know. I know but Charity's vision seems to have Kay hating me."

  
  


Luis ponders Miguel's comments for a moment. In the past the department has relied on Charity to help them solve crimes. Her accuracy on the cases has been close to 100%. If she says that she has a bad feeling about Kay then Luis knows enough to pay attention.

  
  


"Look, I'll check on it, okay?"

  
  


"Yeah. Thanks bro…"

  
  


"No problem. Now I have to go. This call is spoiling the surprise I have for my wife."

  
  


"What's that?"

  
  


"Coming home on time," they both laugh and Luis hung up the phone. But he doesn't make any moves to leave. He is still thinking about what Miguel told him and he wonders if it is possible that Kay is out and coming to Harmony. If Charity's vision is true then Harmony is not going to be the same again.

  
  


_Noah's apartment…_

  
  


Noah rushes to the kitchen to check on the dinner he is making for Simone. He invited her over to make up for the fight they had two days ago. She believes that he is obsessing too much on his sister's case at the expense of their relationship. She has been very understanding and helpful but she wants time with just him and nothing else. When she stormed out the house that night, Noah felt the emptiness enclose on him. It hit him then. He is letting a lot of his life pass him by trying to free his sister. And the one person that has been there with him through it all he has been neglecting. But he is in conflict. The idea of his sister sitting in prison for another year hurts him more than life. He knows with all his heart that she is innocent. He just has to prove it. 

  
  


Ethan has worked hard on his case, which is amazing considering he is a coke head and just recently joined the family. However, Ethan is a great defense attorney and very popular in the criminal court. He has filed every motion and done more than his fair share of work and it is to no avail. The brothers can't get her out. The case is too airtight. Noah hopes that this year they will find something to help her. Kay will be twenty-five. Some of the best years of her life are now gone forever. He wants her out before she loses another four to that harsh environment. And he hopes that when she gets out she'll be able to salvage her life.

  
  


Right now he has to salvage his own. He has dated Simone for three years. And they have been the best years of his life with all the heartbreak happening in his family. She was there for him when he tried to convince his mother not to leave town after dad left her. She was there for him when Jessica walked away from his fight to get their sister out of prison choosing to side with that imbecile cousin of theirs. She has also been there when Ethan came into the picture and his father Sam going on a drinking binge when Ivy rejected him again. She is always there for him and all she ever asked was just a little of his time. Lately he hasn't given it. He is too wrapped up in his worry over Kay.

  
  


He had just walked out the kitchen again when the phone rang. Noah turns his head and reaches for the phone. His hand flips the shoulder length brown hair out of his eyes as he answers it.

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"Noah?"

  
  


"Yes," he says annoyed.

  
  


"This is Luis."

  
  


"I know. Caller id does wonders. What do you want?" he snaps in reply.

  
  


He can hear Luis take a deep a breath. "Look Bennett, I'm calling to find out when your sister got out of prison."

  
  


Noah frowns deeply and then gets pissed off, "Hey man fuck you. You know damn well that my sister is still in prison."

  
  


"Hey, watch what you say to me. And I got it on a reliable resource that she's out." Luis said angrily.

  
  


"A reliable resource huh? Well why the hell don't you ask them because as far as I know she is still in." Noah began to pace ferociously trying to control his temper.

  
  


"Don't jerk me around Bennett. I won't have that sister of yours threatening my brother…"

  
  


"I told you she is not out. So damn you and your brother. Calling me up and telling me about some source. Who's the source?"

  
  


"It doesn't matter…"

  
  


"Dammit it does to me! You called me so tell who's the source?" Noah stopped pacing and tried to unclench his jaw.

  
  


Luis is quiet for a moment and the says, "Charity. Your cousin…"

  
  


"My cousin? So that nutcase calls you and tells you that Kay is out and you call me for verification?" He spats at the phone disgusted. In the background he hears the doorbell, "Screw you man." He hangs up the phone steamed.

  
  


Simone is outside smiling happily. It's been a long time since Noah and her spent some time together. She is looking forward to it. When Noah opens the door she has a big smile on her face. But it quickly falters when she notices his expression. His demeanor is hostile and his facial expression dangerous. For a moment Simone is afraid. She has never seen Noah so angry.

  
  


"Noah, what happen baby?" she reaches out slowly and caresses cheek.

  
  


Noah sighs deeply and tries to smile. It comes off weak. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. Simone hugs him tightly. She can't imagine what could be bothering him. Then she thinks about his sister and becomes resentful. She is tired of putting her life on hold for him. She wants to be with him for better or for worst but Noah is hesitant to commit. She can understand his need to free his sister. She knows she would do the same thing. She is helping him now to make up for not believing Kay when she said she didn't do it but sometimes she wants to just think about herself and Noah without Kay always being there.

  
  


They walk into the house, Noah closing the door behind them. Simone sniffs and smells something fabulous. She turns to Noah who is smiling brightly now at her look of pleasure.

  
  


"You cooked? You really cooked?" she said surprised.

  
  


Noah pretends to be offended for a second and then shrugged saying, "I just threw something together. Something I use to make when I was hungry in college."

  
  


"What's that?"

  
  


"My specialty…spaghetti surprise."

  
  


"What's the surprise?"

  
  


"You'll see?"

  
  


Noah directs Simone to the table and goes into the kitchen. Simone watches his tall, lean frame move back and forth to the kitchen. His shoulder length brown hair whipping back and forth every time he turns around. He is a good looking guy and very earthy. But his passion for justice is what attracted her to him in the first place. That he is laid back, sweet, and generous is an added bonus, but he can be neglectful of himself once he gets involved in a cause he believes in. She hopes she can convince him to be just as impassioned about their love as he is for getting out his sister.

  
  


Once he brought all the food out, he served and himself. Then he takes out the wine, opens it and pours her a glass.

  
  


"To you Cherie," he says softly. They clink their glasses and take a sip. He leans down and kisses her before taking a seat himself. They are eating and Simone is surprised that he has beef in his spaghetti.

  
  


"I thought you were a veggie?"

  
  


"I am but every so often, even I like a good cut of beef. I still haven't managed to fully drive out that carnivore nature." He winks at her.

  
  


She laughs a bit and they continue their meal. Eventually they fall into conversation about everything from the weather to politics avoiding discussing their families altogether. But eventually Simone's curiosity gets the better of her and she asks him again about what upset him.

  
  


"Nothing…" he started but seeing the 'oh please' expression on Simone's face he changed his tune, "Luis called that's all."

  
  


Simone scowls, "Why did he call?"

  
  


Noah takes a drink of wine, swallowing hard he says, "He seems to believe that Kay is out of prison."

  
  


"What!" Simone is astounded, "why the hell would he think that?"

  
  


Noah sighs, "Apparently Charity had a vision…"

  
  


"Well la de da. The psychic bitch strikes again," she rolls her eyes. She can't stand Charity and the way people to this day fall all over her like she's perfect. Everyone has an excuse when it comes to her. No one else in this town would get half as much lead way as she does.

  
  


Noah sympathizes with Simone. His cousin isn't exactly on his hit list either. They have a mutual agreement that they are civilized in public and at family holidays to each other. The rest of the time no contact at all. He reaches out and touches Simone's hand.

  
  


"Look, it doesn't matter. It just threw me off," he leans closer to her, "Let's forget about it. I just want to focus on you…on us." He kisses her slowly, tasting the spices on her lips, savoring the closeness of her body.

  
  


They leave the table and go to the bedroom. Moments later they are making love. When they are satiated, they rest in each other's arms and Noah again ponders again about how his life has been so much better with her in it. He watches her sleep and smiles. No matter what he is going to make sure that she stays a part of his life forever.

  
  


He is just about to nod off when the phone rings. Simone stirs but he hushes her and reaches for the phone.

  
  


"Yeah?" he said annoyed.

  
  


"Noah?"

  
  


Noah looks at the id but the number doesn't show. "Yeah."

  
  


"Hi."

  
  


The voice sounds so familiar but he can't put his finger on it. Then like a bolt of lightning it hit him, "Kay?"

  
  


_Ethan's loft…_

  
  


Ethan snaps awake from the sound of his phone ringing. He growls a bit and starts mumbling. He reaches over Whitney only to discover that she is gone. He isn't surprised. The argument they had tonight was bound to make her pack up after they had sex. But he is still irked that she left without saying anything. C'est la vie. That is the nature of their relationship. Until he got over his coke habit and she stops feeling guilty for being with him, they won't have anything more than a relationship based on sex and mutual convenience. He however, is trying to work on his part, she isn't.

  
  


Ethan snatches up the phone that fumbles in his hand a bit before he gains control. He puts it up against his ear and reaches for his cigarettes. Shaking one out, he grunts into the phone.

  
  


"Ethan?"

  
  


Ethan puts the cig in his mouth and starts looking for his lighter, "Yeah, who is this?" he said in a raspy voice.

  
  


"It's Noah. Are you alright? You sound sick." 

  
  


"Yeah. I'm fine. Just woke me up that's all," he finds his lighter and lit his cigarette. After taking a long drag and roughly blowing out the smoke, he speaks again, "You don't sound so great yourself. Why are you calling me so late? In jail for strapping yourself to a tree or something?" he chuckles at his own joke.

  
  


Noah sighs. Then he says quietly, "Kay called."

  
  


Ethan's hand stops just before his cigarette can touch his lips, "What did you say?"

  
  


"Kay called. Kay called tonight."

  
  


Ethan sits a little straighter on the bed putting out his cigarette in the astray on the night table. As his left hand rubs his temple and he thinks about why he decided to pick this time to quit doing coke, he asks, "When? How?"

  
  


"I'm hoping you can answer that for me."

__

__

__


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  
  


_D.C. …_

  
  


Kay brushes her long brown almost black her. It falls gently against her back. As she brushes her hair, she studies her appearance. Upon first inspection, her eyes appear harden. But a closer look would reveal that they are vaguely haunted. She has on dark purple eye shadow and black lipstick. She has several piercing, one on her lip, one in her left eyebrow, and two in each ear. She wears black clothes, a shirt that stops at her knees with on button that's used for covering her breast and a skirt to her feet. Her shoes are big in that they are round in the front and aside from the three inch heel, the sole at the base of her shoe is an inch high. On her hands are several silver rings and her nails are painted the same shade as her eyes. Her expression is calm and deadly as is her attitude. 

  
  


She stops brushing her hair. She looks around the small apartment she has been using for the past year, studying the emptiness it now holds. Prior to packing, the studio carried all her worldly possessions. Now, it is void of everything save her. Outside she hears the blare of sirens ripping through the previous quiet and underneath that sound, the familiar honk of her friend's car horn. For the final time, she walks to her door, opens it, walks out and locks it. She'll miss this place that has given her solace as she prepare for the journey she is now going to take. But like all things, it must come to an end.

  
  


She passes the front desk and leaves her keys with the receptionist. Then she walks over to her bag and picks it up. The bag is not heavy, just carrying a few things that she finds important. She opens the front door and goes to her friend's car.

  
  


Deirdre nods at Kay as she enters the car. Kay nods back and they take off. Deirdre is this cool black chick she met a month after she came to D.C. and they became friends quickly. It helped that Deirdre is a practicing witch. She has help Kay with her powers and taught her some better techniques in controlling them. However, Deirdre hasn't a clue about Kay's real motive for seeking that knowledge. If she did, she wouldn't have been as receptive to her. But she still can sense something is not right and the feeling of it increased when Kay mentioned going back to hometown in Maine. When Deirdre couldn't convince her to stay in DC, she decided to go with Kay as a way to help her stay balanced.

  
  


They drove in silence for the first couple of hours. Then they started talking about typical girl things, jobs, guys, age, looks, and clothes. If you look pass the fact both girls look like freaks (witches old school style), you would think they are like everyone else. But they aren't really aren't. Deirdre has the ability to sense the dead. She has found that her gift can be both a blessing and a curse. She can help people contact love ones lost or she is haunted by restless spirits. She was one of the few people who thought the Sixth Sense sucked because of their portrayal of a person with sight. To top it off she has an ability to communicate mentally with others who have the same abilities.

  
  


Kay is a witch also. She spent the last year studying the art and performing tasks to test her already powerful skills. Kay has the ability to move things with her mind. When she concentrates, she can levitate, throw, freeze, and basically control anything capable of motion. It is an ability she discovered when she met Tabitha after Senior prom. Her anger about failing to get Miguel made her lash out to hurt something and when a rock moved three feet, she squeaked in shock and fascination. Tabitha came up behind her and told her that she has strong powers and they will come in handy one day.

  
  


Tabitha was right. After Kay was incarcerated, she like all newbies, had a group of women come to her to test her fortitude. When one tried to attack her, in fear Kay lashed out, her mind knocking them down like falling trees. They tried again and Kay used her mind to throw objects at the women until they gave up. Within minutes the story got around that Kay defeated the head gang of women and Kay gained some influence. But it wasn't until she caused one woman's jaw to crack that EVERYONE left her alone.

  
  


Kay can also throw her voice and make herself sound like anyone she has heard before. It is a gift she developed and it got her some odd jobs in D.C. She is also receptive to spirits but she is not as good as Deirdre.

  
  


The conversation in the car eventually changes when Deirdre brings up their present journey.

  
  


"Kay for the life of me, I'll never understand why you want to go back to that ignorant town. Nobody is going to be happy to see you…"

  
  


"Except my brother," Kay says flatly.

  
  


"Okay, one person. But what about the rest of them? If that crazy lot believes that you killed Tabitha then that's all you'll be to them, a killer."

  
  


"I don't care what they think. And I certainly am not going back to garner love and affection."

  
  


"So why go back? You could have stayed in D.C. and asked your brother to see you there."

  
  


"Like I said, I have my reasons." She looks out the side window.

  
  


"Which are?"

  
  


Kay turns back to Deirdre and with a cold stare she says, "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

  
  


Deirdre glares at her but stays silent. She has never been able to make Kay admit or discuss anything until Kay is good and ready. So she keeps driving as the feeling of foreboding starts to eat away at her gut.

  
  


~ ~

  
  


Ethan parks his car in front of a modern apartment complex on the exact opposite side of town from him. He glances at his watch, noting that he is late for work. It's a good thing he didn't have much to do today because his personal life just got way deep.

  
  


He has been circling the block until he saw Eve's car finally move from it's spot with her in it. Eve and Ethan are not exactly on the best of terms. She knows about his coke habit and his involvement (sexual relationship) with her daughter, both concepts irritate her. Ethan doesn't understand the big deal. He is just keeping up with the Bennett tradition of dating Russell women, he told Eve. The comment pissed her off more and when she sees him she makes nasty remarks if she dares to sin to speak to him at all. Regardless of all that, he still didn't feel like dealing with her attitude. And since he is here about Kay, he knows he needs to speak to his father alone.

  
  


Sam Bennett, P.I. and Ethan Bennett (why change his name because the Cranes demanded it when he took the money and left the family) don't get alone very well either. Ethan gathers that Sam doesn't like his drug habit or his mother. On Ethan's end, he resents the fact that Sam is his father. It caused him too much grief. And then Sam has got to be the biggest jerk he has ever met, riding on a high horse of sobriety. On more than one occasion Ethan has had to represent his father in court. And the thanks he gets for getting his father out of jail is a cold shoulder because he is having problems with his coke habit.

  
  


Ethan told Noah all the above but Noah insisted that Ethan has to be the one to tell their father. Noah claims that he has something very important to do for Kay. Realizing that Noah wasn't going to bend, Ethan agreed to tell Sam and then meet Noah in some remote part of Harmony.

  
  


Ethan gets out of the car and lights a cigarette. After taking two drags, he tosses the bud to the ground thinking _I really need to quit_. He walks toward the building sighing heavily. The building looks expensive, something currently way out of Sam's range. _Must be Eve's money or place, same difference_. He snorts and starts walking through the huge open courtyard in the middle of the complex. After he passes a second center fountain, Ethan turns left. A few feet later he is by stairs and he takes them up. When he reaches the second floor landing he goes right until he reaches apartment number 2014.

  
  


Instead of using the doorbell, he bangs on the door like he is the law. Inside something crashes and a person grunts. Finally, Ethan hears footsteps and a pause. A second later the door cracks open.

  
  


"What do you want?" says Sam in a tired voice.

  
  


"Let me in. We need to talk," Ethan said in an authoritative voice.

  
  


Sam sneers at him but opens the door wider to let Ethan through. Ethan enters a short hallway that leads to an open room. It has to be the living/family room. There are two nice couches arranged like a L, facing the left wall where in the corner is a huge television and to the right of the T.V. is a big bay window. Directly between the couch and the television is a low long cherry coffee table. Behind the couch closest to the wall is a bookshelf filled with various types of literature and medical books. The color of the carpet on the floor is a light pale peach/beige like color. The walls are white and there are several pictures hanging on the wall, mostly family but some pieces are artwork. To the right is a dining room table set for four. Next to it is the kitchen, which is modern. To the left of the dinning room area and at the end of the bay windows, is a hallway, which leads to the two bedrooms, guest bath and small study. The house is clean and expensive looking if you go by the layout, again probably Eve's doing.

  
  


Sam is standing in front of Ethan shirtless and wearing boxers. He is in great shape for his age with not one gray hair on his head and Ethan understands why Eve and his mother have a thing for his father. However, the self-righteous stance makes him look arrogant instead of nice like everyone in the town believes he is. 

  
  


Sam stares at the son he barely knows and inwardly shakes his head. Ethan isn't as thick as he use to be and even then he didn't weight much even when wet. Ethan's face is narrower now, eyes hard and cynical with a slight discoloration under them. His cheeks are somewhat hollow but at least no longer sickly looking. His suit just fits him but if he looses anymore weight, he'll be swimming in it. The suit is actually an expensive one, probably cost more than half the clothes in Sam's closet. Ethan stands straight and walks with a swagger. However, he constantly looks tired and jaded. He is not the same man he was six years ago and Sam knows that Ethan blames him for it. However, he knows that Ethan is stronger than everyone thinks. And once he kicks his coke habit, he'll be a force to be reckoned.

  
  


"So what do you want that you are banging on my door as if a raid is about to happen?"

  
  


Ethan thought for a second. How does he tell his father that his oldest daughter is not only out of jail but is on her way back to Harmony? He smiles foully and tells his father exactly what he knows.

  
  


Sam's eyes bug in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. So he studied Ethan to see if the man is pulling his leg only to discover that Ethan's face is calm and very serious, save for the nasty grin. Sam releases the air he is holding and walks over to the couches. He leans against it and begins to stroke his chin, "How? How did she get out?" 

  
  


"When I called the prison authority, they told me that she has been up for parole for the last three months of her time there. She qualified because of good time. I asked them why we weren't informed and they told me that Kay specifically requested that we not know about it. Respecting her wishes, we were kept out the dark until she called Noah last night. She's been out for a year."

  
  


Sam's head jerks up, "A year!" he paused then, "She called Noah? Why didn't he call me the minute after he hung up with her?"

  
  


Ethan shrugs and starts patting his suit for his pack of cigarettes, "Hell if I know. Ask him yourself." He finds his pack and starts to shake out a cig when he notices the foul expression on Sam's face. Ethan puts them back into his pocket, "I haven't eaten," he mumbles as an explanation.

  
  


"So now you smoke instead of eat. No wonder you look like hell," Sam stands up and walks over to the kitchen. He took out a bowl and some cereal. Although he is stunned about the Kay news, he isn't so gone not to realize that his son needs his help too.

  
  


Ethan watches Sam in dull fascination put cereal in a bowl and pour milk over it. Then he hands the bowl to him telling him to eat. 

  
  


"I'm not a kid anymore…"

  
  


"But you're hungry so eat the cereal. It's better for you than that cigarette." Sam pushes the cereal on Ethan who finally takes the bowl.

  
  


As he eats, he answers questions for Sam. Telling him everything he knows which is next to nothing.

  
  


"So what do you know?" Sam asks frustrated.

  
  


"I know she'll be here in a few hours."

  
  


"Today?"

  
  


Ethan places the empty bowl in the kitchen sink and nods, "Yeah today. Look, I gotta go. Thanks for the…whatever." And he leaves before Sam could ask him anything else.

  
  


Once outside and far away from Sam's apartment, Ethan takes out his cigarette and lights it. Looking at the time he swears. He spent more time there than he planned but it couldn't be helped. Sam is still a cop at heart and cops tend to ask a lot of questions. Ethan's job was only to convey the news about Kay's release. Everything else he was to keep confidential. So he didn't tell Sam that not only is Kay coming back to town but she is buying the old Tate manor out by the Harmony ruins and that she plans on putting her cousin either in jail or the grave. Shuttering suddenly, Ethan tosses his half smoked cigarette and walks briskly back to his car. He decided that he needed to make a stop before he met his brother.

  
  


_Simone's House…_

  
  


Simone walks around her home that she design and watch constructed, and she is very nervous. After Noah spoke to Kay, Simone had a bad feeling run through her like a cold water. Noah's face was happy for a moment then he became frightened. He didn't say much, a yes here, a why there and then the conversation was over. A moment later he calls Ethan and they talk for thirty minutes. Finally, Noah lay back down, eyes wide open, deep in thought.

  
  


She thought to speak to him but something about his stiffened body made her wait. This morning she asked him what was going on and he told her basically what she already surmised. Kay is out and on her way to Harmony. He told Simone that he would meet Kay when she arrives but he didn't tell Simone when or where. After she pressed him about the issue, what Noah said scared Simone.

  
  


"I don't think it is a good idea that you see her right now. She is not exactly happy with people in this town. As a matter of fact she is gunning for a few. Until I talk to her, I want you to stay away from Kay."

  
  


Simone was appalled, "Why? We were best friends. Why wouldn't she want to see me…"

  
  


Noah came over to her and hugged her tightly. When he let go he said, "I'm sorry but _believe me_ this is for the best. Kay isn't thinking clearly right now and I need to help her before she does something that she'll regret."

  
  


Simone gazed deeply into his eyes, "Noah, tell me the truth. Does Kay blame me for what happen to her?"

  
  


He looks away instead of lying to her face. Simone's heart dropped and as the fear coursed through her she grabbed Noah's hand, squeezing it gently, "It's okay. Go to her. But please tell her that I'm sorry that I didn't believe her when she asked me to."

  
  


Noah nodded and they went on to have a simple but strained breakfast. Then Noah had to leave and Simone went home, taking the day off.

  
  


Now Simone has walked a groove in her livingroom and she is starting to make one going up and down the stairs. She hates to admit it but she is afraid of her former best friend. Kay has powers that most people in the town don't know about but Simone knew about them. She witnessed it once when Kay was extremely upset about being accused of murder. Before they captured her, she managed to start a high wind that had trees bending, the air howling and dirt blowing everywhere. The only reason why it ended is because _Kay_ got tired and passed out. They were able to arrest her then with Simone's help.

  
  


Even without her powers, Kay's ability to come up with devious and malicious schemes for revenge is unprecedented. The things she did to Charity to win Miguel would make God himself fear Kay and now that she has powers, she will be able to do more than ever.

  
  


Nobody believed Kay when she said she didn't do it especially Simone. She had witness Kay's abilities and for her that was the sealing point. She also knew Kay would do anything to get Miguel. Simone figured that Tabitha was getting in Kay's way and when Kay snapped, Tabitha suffered the brunt of Kay's fury.

  
  


But then Noah came to town and talk to his sister for hours. After days of meetings, he became biggest spokesperson for Kay's innocence. He tried everything to convince people but nobody bought it. Not when you had an eyewitness and Simone telling everyone about Kay's schemes. Nobody listened and Noah said it was because nobody cared. 

  
  


A year later Noah spoke to her one day at the book café. By this time he was a complete outsider because of his undying loyalty to Kay. Nobody like the fact that even with all the proof Noah still claimed that Kay was innocent. He came in to buy a quick drink before he headed to work in his struggle bookstore, which specializes in two different genres, books on activist and books on the occult. He spotted Simone and came over to her table.

  
  


Even then, Noah turned Simone on. She has had a crush on him since just before he left for college. His tall lanky frame, big dow eyes that made you want to protect him, the lofty smile that could turn serious and deadly when he becomes engaged in something important to him. His shaggy hair, that is usually pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. At the time he wore a simple white shirt and some faded jeans with timberland tan boots. 

  
  


"Hey," he said with a smile and took a seat across from her.

  
  


"Hi. How are you?" Simone closes the documents she was reviewing.

  
  


"Fine. You?"

  
  


"Fine."

  
  


They started at each other for a long time and then Noah spoke again.

  
  


"I love your new house. It looks great. Graduation project?"

  
  


Simone smiles brightly. She didn't think he would know anything about her. "Yes it was with the added bonus that I get to live in it. How did you know…"

  
  


"Well I have kept up with the things in Harmony. You know. So I knew what you were doing. Besides, I knew what you were thinking."

  
  


"Oh really," said Simone, "And what was I thinking?"

  
  


"Why is he coming over to me. He doesn't know anything about me except that I use to be Kay's friend."

  
  


Simone's face froze. He was right. It was exactly what she was thinking.

  
  


"Oh yeah before that you wondered why I even came into the bookstore at all. What was the exact thought, "Here comes the fool that thinks Kay is innocent," his face is blank but his eyes piercing and they bore into hers.

  
  


Simone is nervous. She wondered how he knew what she was thinking and suddenly he answers for her.

  
  


"The same way I know Kay is innocent. I read her mind," he got up then and left. That was the start of their relationship. A relationship where she fell in love with a man who reads the minds of the people in a room with him. The man who convinced her that she was wrong in thinking that Kay was a killer. He explained to her the sessions that he had with Kay were for mind probing. He said he spent days rummaging through her head until he realize that though Kay has problems, she never wanted to kill anyone and that she didn't. Then he told her that he read Charity's mind and found out part of the truth but she caught him before he could get anything else from her. Now she is always blocked when he is in the room.

  
  


But it didn't matter what she thought because Kay didn't know about her redemption because she never read any of the letters that Noah and her wrote. All Kay knew was that Simone sold her out. And Simone knew that Kay would make her pay for it. She just hopes that Noah can change Kay's mind, convince Kay that she is so sorry for her disbelief.

  
  


Simone, tired of pacing, decided to call her sister. She went down the stairs turn left, stepped down three more steps and was in her huge cathedral ceiling living room. It is all white with dark green furniture and cherry oak wood tables. It has nice sculptures in the room and the carpet is also white and very plush. There are huge windows on both side walls and the front wall there is a large fireplace. Simone loves this room because it is always bright and can lighten her mood. She reaches the cordless that rests on an endtable and dials her sister's number.

  
  


As the phone rings, Simone thinks about how things have changed. She is now a successful architect getting paid out the wahzoo. She is doing better than a lot of people have thought. Well better than what everyone but Kay thought. No matter her flaws, Kay always told Simone that she was very talented and would be a great architect. She used to tell Simone that one day she'll ask Simone to design her home. Simone would laugh but the comment always inspired her. The thoughts made the guilt she feels hurt worst.

  
  


After the fourth ring, Whitney answers the phone.

  
  


"Hello," she said in her articulate and deep voice. No matter what she does, Whitney couldn't shake that good girl, good education sound out of her voice.

  
  


"Hey Whit, can you talk?"

  
  


"Sure. What's wrong? You sound upset."

  
  


Simone takes a deep breath and says, "Don't you know?"

  
  


"Know what?"

  
  


"Kay's out. I thought Ethan would have told you."

  
  


"What!"

  
  


_Whitney's apartment…_

  
  


Whitney lives in a cozy place in the heart of Harmony town. Because it is the tallest building in town and she has a top floor apartment, she has not only a view of the whole town but also the ocean in the distance. 

  
  


Her apartment is a huge open space, with only columns in the middle of the room dividing the space. The apartment has hardwood floors, exposed brick walls and lots of windows, which makes it hard to keep warm in the winter. Whitney doesn't have much in her place. She has several big pillows out on the floor in front of a 32' television. Her kitchen is simple with appliances made out of stainless steel. There is a counter that separates the kitchen from the rest of the room with two barstools next to it. In the far back of the apartment is a king size bed with a dark burgundy canopy. Next to the bed are a bookshelf on one side and a nightstand on the other. Next to the nightstand is the bathroom, the only separated room in the apartment. Along the wall next to the bathroom door is an enclave that has a dresser and several bars for her to hang up her clothes

  
  


When Simone had called, Whitney had just made an appointment to see her doctor to schedule an abortion. Earlier this morning after walking out on Ethan, she took several pregnancy tests and all told her the same thing. All her wild nights with Ethan has lead to her getting knocked up. The idea of being pregnant didn't scare her but annoyed her. This is a hell of a time for her to be knocked. She strips part time and sings full time for a living (stripping helps pays the bills she can't cover from just singing and she has had to slow down on the numbers gig because people were getting busted left and right). The father is still in rehab and is barely making it through the day without having withdrawal symptoms. Plus he is gradually becoming a chain smoker to curb his craving for coke.

  
  


To top it all off, it isn't like they really love each other. They just for a lack of a better way to say it, fuck. Thrown together by circumstances, they stuck together because it was the easiest thing to do. Both still have the right to see other people and both have. However, they both know their hearts belong to somebody else. Hers to Chad and his to Theresa. The happy couple that lives not too far from Whitney's old home who are now the proud parents of a baby girl. Then again Ethan has been weird towards Whitney for the past couple of months. 

  
  


There is no need for her to give birth to a baby whose parents don't really have a relationship. Yeah they are good friends, not really but still friends. However, both of them are too screwed up right now to become parents and Whitney decided to nip the problem in the bud. She called the doctor, set up an appointment and by this time next week, the issue will be resolved.

  
  


She is heading towards the kitchen when she answered the phone to talk to Simone. A minute later she is sitting on the floor.

  
  


"Kay is out," her sister sounds upset in a scared way and Whitney understands the feeling. She believes Simone story about Kay's powers. And for that reason she always tells her sister she is crazy for dating Noah, no matter how sweet he is. Whitney finds that whole clan creepy with the exception of Ethan whose normal. 

  
  


"No, he didn't," Whitney didn't even explain to her sister that she and Ethan got into last night. He found out that she strip sand he was so pissed. Nobody knows about it because she does it in another town. Ethan happened to come to the bar with a few of his junkie friends and he saw her at the close of her act. She had to clarify to him their arrangement and it just made him angrier. Whitney told him point blank that he has no rights over her unless she feels like giving herself to him and that is for sex only. Again she thinks about how Ethan is starting to become…possessive of her lately. She doesn't know where it comes from but it needs to stop. They made love like always but as soon as he reached deep sleep, she jetted.

  
  


"Oh, well she is out now."

  
  


Whitney shrugs to herself, "Okay. Well that's good. Maybe Noah can rest easy now that she is free."

  
  


"I don't think so," Simone in a dark voice.

  
  


"What do you mean," Whitney stretched out more on her pillows, still tired from last night's activities.

  
  


"I think she's gunning for me."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Think about it. I help the cops find her. I told everyone about what she did to Charity. I practically snarl with the rest of them to have her thrown into jail."

  
  


"But doesn't she know…"

  
  


"No. She doesn't. But even when she finds out, I don't think it will matter. Whitney, when I talked to Noah this morning, he was afraid for me. I think Kay told him that she is gonna do something. And you know Kay, when she says she gonna do something she does it."

  
  


Whitney sits up, brain whirling with thoughts. Her sister is right. If Kay is pissed at Simone she might come after her, if revenge is her plan. But it won't be limited to Simone. It would include others like…

  
  


"Simone. Do you think she'll come after other's too?" Whitney is suddenly apprehensive. Kay and her were never on the best of terms and she practically told them to throw away the key in Kay's face. Whitney was the one that encouraged her sister to turn against Kay.

  
  


"Yeah I think so."

  
  


"What do you think she'll do?"

  
  


"I don't know Whit but if she still has her powers, there is no telling."

  
  


BANG! BANG! The sound scares Whitney who drops the phone. 

  
  


"Simone hold one okay," she puts the phone back down and goes to the door. Looking through the peephole, she sees Ethan standing there with a surly expression on his face. She quickly opens the door, rushes to the phone and tells Simone that she'll call her back and hangs up. Going back over to Ethan, she grabs his jacket and pulls him further into the apartment, the door slamming behind him.

  
  


Jerking him she hisses, "What the hell is your sister going to do to us!"

  
  


_Harris House…_

  
  


Charity rings the doorbell again, leaning over a bit to see if anyone is home. She saw a car parked in the driveway but she knew they have two cars. _Please God let them be home._ She reaches down into the stroller and picks up the rattle that Eric was playing with. Intuitively she knew he wanted it before he asked. 

  
  


The door opens and standing behind it is Chad. He looks half asleep, dressed in an open button down shirt and short pants. Charity mentally nods in approval. Chad does have a great body.

  
  


"Hey Chad. Did I wake you?"

  
  


"Yeah but that's okay. What's up? Theresa stepped out for a moment."

  
  


"Oh, I really need to talk to her. When will she be back?"

  
  


A second later Theresa's car pulled up in the driveway, packed with kids. After she parks, she gets out and waves at them, "Hey Charity."

  
  


"Hey, I'm glad your back," she notices that Chad stepped out to help her with the kids. Not only does Theresa have her own child but her brother Luis's as well. Chad takes his one-year-old daughter Ivelisse and Theresa picks up Luis and Sheridan's eight month old son Timothy. Their oldest Javier, four, jumps out the front seat.

  
  


"You babysitting again?"

  
  


"Yes Chad sweetie. I'm sorry, I know you're tired but Sheridan isn't feeling well and the doctor told her to get some rest. Beside, they won't be too much trouble. I'm planning to take them to the park in about an hour so…" she leans over and kisses her husband.

  
  


Charity finds the scene sweet but she is anxious to talk to her friend. She really needs to discuss the Kay situation because her bad feelings are becoming stronger by the hour. 

  
  


Chad just shrugs and walks back into the house with Theresa behind him. Javier had already zipped in, barely speaking to Charity. She forgave him, knowing that the boy was racing to play on the playstation that Theresa and her husband own.

  
  


"Come in, Come in." Theresa said smiling brightly. _She is so happy. For a long time I didn't think she would be. So much has happened to her._ Theresa had gotten into an accident a couple of years back that messed up her leg. Doctors thought she wouldn't be able to walk right again but after two years of therapy, her walk just keeps improving. She doesn't even need a cane anymore but she still has a slight limp.

  
  


Then Theresa was having a hard time getting pregnant. She thought she couldn't have children and naturally she was depressed about it. When she learned that she had become pregnant, the joy she and her husband felt was overwhelming. _And now this. Kay is coming back to ruin all our lives._ Charity was sure of that as she is her own name.

  
  


Chad and Theresa have a modest home in the neighborhood that Theresa grew up. It is a two story, the top floor primarily consisting of a work area for Chad and Theresa. They have a spacious livingroom with big bay windows that open onto a nice backyard. To the right of the livingroom are the master and two other bedrooms, and the communal bath. To the left is the kitchen, a small dining room, and pantry, which leads to the garage. The home is a far cry from the fantasies that Theresa had in her youth but she appreciates this home more because it is something that she bought with her own money. And the way her fashion business is starting to pick up, they will be able to move into something grander in the near future. However, she is satisfied with her present home.

  
  


Theresa notices the nervous behavior that Charity is displaying and frowns. _What could possible be the problem now?_ She shakes her head and walks over to the couch. She lies sleeping Timothy there and then ushers the other children, including Eric into Ivelisse's play room. When she returns, she finds Charity sitting at her dining room table pulling at her hair. _This isn't going to be good._

  
  


Charity watched Theresa sit down. She notices the expression on her face. _She senses the trouble._ Charity stops pulling her hair and tried to organize her thoughts. But as soon as she got the indication that Theresa is ready to listen she blurts out, "Kay is coming back to town."

  
  


Theresa's eyes bulge with an underlying fear twirling under the brown pools. Charity has stunned her to silence. She didn't know how to respond to it except to shake her head.

  
  


"Yes. Yes I'm telling you."

  
  


Theresa finally finds her voice but it's barely a whisper, "How…how do you know?"

  
  


"I had a vision and since that vision, the apprehension I feel has increased. I'm telling you she is coming back and she is coming back soon. You know I wouldn't kid about something like that."

  
  


Theresa starts to shake. It's no secret that she hates Kay. She hates that Kay made her brother witness a brutal murder at her hands. She hates that this girl had the nerve to tell him she did it for him. Not only that she despised the girl that always treated everyone like garbage because she felt like she was owed something. Before she was sentence, she constantly tried to make everyone's life miserable. Theresa was one of the people that wanted her in prison soon. 

  
  


"But that's not possible, is it? I mean…" she nervously waved her hand, "wouldn't your cousin Noah have a parade or something…wouldn't it be on the news?" 

  
  


Voice quivering, Charity shrugs, "I don't know. I just know that she's coming and I know she is coming for me…for us."

  
  


Theresa sits up straighter, "How do you mean?"

  
  


"I mean Kay is coming back for revenge. I feel it. I know it. I haven't felt this way since the trial."

  
  


Everyone knows that Charity was complete wreck during the trial. She was so afraid that Kay wouldn't get convicted and that Kay would harm her and Miguel. Miguel had a hard time with Charity and they had to eventually see a doctor who gave her medicine. Even after Kay was convicted, Charity was sleeping restlessly and having nightmares. It didn't help knowing that her own cousin was proclaiming to the world Kay's innocence and that he would stop at nothing to get her out.

  
  


Theresa's heart races. She couldn't believe it. And she knows better than to question Charity's powers. She has come to dread them. Every time something bad happens, Charity knows about it. It is like she is a spot evil magnet.

  
  


After she calms herself, Charity says softly, "Miguel called Luis but he came up with nothing."

  
  


"So why didn't you call your cousin, Noah?"

  
  


Charity chuckles sarcastically, "Do you really think he would speak to me…think about it me. He hates my guts. He doesn't want to be within two feet of me. If it weren't for holidays, Noah wouldn't have known what Eric even looks like."

  
  


Theresa thought a moment, "Well why not Sam…"

  
  


"Uncle Sam only knows what Noah tells him. But then again he might know something. I doubt it though. He hasn't really been on the 'Kay'," she rolls her eyes, "crusade like Noah."

  
  


"How about Ethan?" asks Chad surprising both women.

  
  


"Chad baby did the kids wake you?" Theresa said apologetically.

  
  


He walks over and takes a seat behind her, putting in his mental rolodex that Theresa flinched at the mention of Ethan's name. _Same as always_. 

  
  


"I got up to get some water and I overheard. So why not ask him?"

  
  


Charity isn't too comfortable about the Ethan situation either. All the history behind it and the fact that she is Theresa's friend helps increase the marginalization between Ethan and her. She hardly ever sees him and when she does she barely speaks because he looks at her with such loathing and she doesn't know why. 

  
  


"As you know, I rarely talk to Ethan. That's more Noah's domain. I would get more talking to Noah than Ethan because Ethan generally ignores me…and my whole family. Besides, I don't trust a word he says. You know he has a habit he's trying to kick and it makes the personality…"

  
  


Theresa didn't need to hear anymore, "Yeah, whatever. Look we need to confirm if you're right. I'm calling Luis. If that viper is back I want to have plenty of time to prepare myself." She gets up and walks stiffly to the kitchen phone.

  
  


Chad studies Charity and thinks about the situation. He didn't know if Kay did it or not. Something about the case didn't sit right with him. But he wouldn't tell anyone in this house that thought. Besides, she told enough lies about him to forever be out of his cool book.

  
  


He notices the deathly pale color of Charity's skin and figures that she is not just apprehensive but frighten out of her mind. She barely appears to have herself in control. He hopes that her bad feelings are just that feelings. Because even Chad knew that if Kay did come back, she would be crackin' skulls.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

  
  


_Whitney's Place…_

  
  


Ethan stares at her like she stepped out the twilight zone.

  
  


"Whitney what are you talking about?" he gently removes the cloth of his jacket from her fist.

  
  


"Your sister. The one that just got out of jail!"

  
  


Ethan gazes into her eyes and spots the frenzy. He hasn't seen her this freaked since Theresa caught them…he rather not think about it.

  
  


"Who told you?" he says calmly.

  
  


"My sister just called…"

  
  


"Oh," he rolls his eyes and walks over to her fridge. Seeing nothing but an apple he swipes it and takes a bite out it.

  
  


"Oh…and why are you eating my last apple? That was going to be my breakfast."

  
  


Taking another bit, he shrugs and says nonchalantly, "You could have had breakfast at my place but you left."

  
  


Whitney puts her hand on her hip and frowns at him, "What you came over here because you're pissed that I left?"

  
  


Ethan studies her for a moment, relishing the sight of her dressed in a skimpy t-shirt that exposes her stomach and thigh high shorts, "No." Slowly he takes another bit and while chewing says, "I came to tell you my sister is out but since you know," he swallows, "We can talk about why you decided to disappear in the middle of the night."

  
  


Whitney rolled her eyes, "I left because sleeping in the bed with a man trying to be my father made me a little sick."

  
  


Ethan glares at her, "Really?"

  
  


"Really."

  
  


They have a face off, glowering at each other. Ethan angry because she would rather strip than ask him for money. Whitney angry because he thinks he has a right to judge what she does, considering who he represents in court. 

  
  


After a moment, Ethan tosses the apple core in the trash and heads for the door, "I have to go. I'm meeting Noah."

  
  


Whitney almost said 'Fine then go' but her fear of Kay returned. "Ethan, answer me. Is she gonna come after us?"

  
  


He had just made to the door when she questioned. He turns around frowning, "Come after us? For what and whose 'us'?"

  
  


Whitney's attitude became stank, "You know what I mean. Your sister has always been vengeful and us is all those people who thought she deserves to be in jail."

  
  


Ethan's face becomes expressionless. He and Whitney never really discussed Kay before because she didn't matter in their relationship. "Do you think she belongs in jail?"

  
  


Something about the nature of his voice made Whitney want to tread lightly, "Yes I did."

  
  


"And now?" his voice becoming menacing.

  
  


Whitney said annoyed, "And now I don't know. What with that freaky family of yours, everyone with witch powers…Look I'm not asking just for myself but for my sister. She has changed her tune and dance to another for the last four years. She doesn't deserve to be harmed by Kay because she has more than made up for her mistake," _that I encouraged_.

  
  


Ethan sighs and walks over to Whitney, he kisses her slowly and lightly on the lips and gazes deeply in her eyes, "Don't worry about it. Noah won't let anything happen to Simone." 

  
  


Whitney still feels the tingle she always gets when Ethan kisses her. It never fails to stir feelings that she thought she had buried in the deep recess of her heart. But she ignored it more concerned about the present. "What about me?"

  
  


Ethan opens the door and contemplates her for a moment. Finally walking out he says over his shoulders, "You can look out for yourself," he stops turns to close the door and says, "That's the way you want it, right?" The door closes softly behind him.

  
  


_Tate House…_

  
  


Noah stood outside the house for an hour before he got the nerve to climb up the rest of the steps to the front door to enter. It is a creepy place, dark and foreboding. A few years back, some students rented the place so that they could have a haunted house. Two days after they opened they closed because of the sightings of REAL ghost terrorizing not only customers but also the renters. Noah has no idea why his sister wants the place but she does and he needs to go in to make sure everything is in order before she arrives. He gave his word.

  
  


Talking to Kay scared the hell out of him. She sounded dead and cold as if talking to the living disgusted her. When she informed him of her release and impeding arrival in Harmony, Noah couldn't feel any joy because his sister was so despondent. Then she told him about her purchase of the property and it shocked him.

  
  


"Kay how did you get the money…"

  
  


"Don't worry, I got it, that's all that matters."

  
  


"But why there. It is…"

  
  


"Evil. I know and that's exactly what I need."

  
  


"What you need. For what?"

  
  


"To make sure those in Harmony pay for the six years I lost from my life."

  
  


"Kay, you can't want to…"

  
  


"Don't worry brother," she said laughing coldly, "You're not on my list but I'd keep that girlfriend close to you. She'll need all the protection she can get…along with the others."

  
  


"Kay I can't be a party…"

  
  


"To what? Helping me. Again don't worry I don't need you to. All I want you to do is make sure that the house is ready. Check all the lights, heat, and make sure my furniture has arrived. That's it." Then her voice becomes deadly, "Of course stay out of my way."

  
  


"Kay…"

  
  


"Promise to check the house for me."

  
  


Because she sounded a little like her old self he agreed. But he called Ethan and told him to come out to the place the check with him. He has yet to arrive but Noah isn't surprised.

  
  


However, he is scared. He didn't like the way Kay sounded on the phone. He knows that his sister is deadly serious and her plans will have a devastating effect on Harmony just like what happen to her did. 

  
  


When Kay was charged for murder, a fundamental imbalance had taken place in Harmony. When she was found guilty, the imbalance became permanent. Noah felt it as soon as he came into the town and he watched as the rippling effects of injustice played out itself in it's own karmic way. Relationships feel apart. People became couples who would never have if Kay hadn't been accused. Families were torn asunder. Just a whole lot of chaos.

  
  


The air of evil set its foot on the town like a black shroud. Those who weren't effected personally were effected in other ways. Jobs lost, divorce, bad weather, influx of evil people, now all make their home in what Noah has coined as Harmony Hell Hotel. All because one innocent person went to prison for a crime they didn't commit.

  
  


Now that the imbalance has been set, it can't be reversed however, it can get worst or better. And Kay is the key. He doesn't know why but she is. She can't change the past but she can change the imbalance for the better or for the worst. If she is hell bent on revenge, then for the worst seems to be coming around the corner.

  
  


Noah opens the door and walks into the house. It is huge and grand in a gothic sort of way. Obviously the furniture people where in a hurry because boxes and furniture lie everywhere in no type of order, all in one room. The room is so congested that Noah doesn't even bother entering it. He just keeps walking down the dim hallway looking around under the natural light. That is the best way to sense a house when you don't want to be bothered with it at night.

  
  


The presence of evil in the house is thick. It made him cold through and through. Every time he glanced in the shadows, he swore he saw something or someone. His mind is ablaze with thoughts of the undead, all silently calling to him. But the pureness of his heart keeps their voice faint and prevents him from being dragged into their dark mire. Every so often, he heard a voice begging to be heard. A voice different from the others. A male voice calling for help, warning of danger. Yet when Noah tries to focus on the voice it disappears.

  
  


He finally reaches the steps after passing the library, on the left and a grand dining room from on the right. Beside the steps is a door that more than likely leads to the kitchen. _Save that for last_. 

  
  


Noah just put his foot on the step when the front door flies open and he hears a roar of wind. A moment later a voice says…

  
  


"What a dump!" Ethan shakes his head and steps further into the house.

  
  


Noah takes a moment to catch his breath before glaring at his older brother. "You're late as always."

  
  


"But it's better than never. Hey why don't you turn on the lights?" Ethan reaches over to use the switch.

  
  


"Don't touch it!" Noah steps down quickly and walks back down the hallway.

  
  


"Why the hell not?" Ethan says as his brother stops in front of him.

  
  


"Because I'm trying to get a reading…you know listening to the house, remember what I told you about it?"

  
  


"Yeah, yeah," Ethan drops his hand shaking his head, "I can tell you one thing. Even without all your psychic guru shit, this place is damn creepy. I heard the original owners went mad and their kids started acting like the freak in _Amityville Horror_."

  
  


Noah couldn't disagree, "Whatever. I just want to check out this place because I promised Kay."

  
  


"Man what the hell could our dear sister Kay want with this scary pit. I mean damn, there are cobwebs in here older than me." Kay is the only family besides Noah that he acknowledges. And it is because of Noah that he does it.

  
  


"I know but…" Noah's voice trailed off as his mind whirls and finally caught onto something. "Upstairs, we need to go upstairs."

  
  


Ethan notices the far away sound of his brother's voice, "Why?"

  
  


"I don't know but I keep hearing this voice try to tell me something," he said walking to the stairs, "I need to go up there to hear it clearly."

  
  


_Not really. You're probably hearing my voice telling you that this is crazy_. But he follows his brother, dread in his heart.

  
  


~~

  
  


"So where are we staying Kay? In a hotel?" Deirdre asked as they came within two hours of Harmony. She is tired. She has been driving since they left at about five that morning and they only stopped once for gas and snacks. 

  
  


Kay smiles excited, "You're gonna love this place Dee."

  
  


Deirdre's ears perks up. She hasn't heard excitement in her friend's voice since they left D.C. "Why?"

  
  


"We are staying in the old Tate mansion. I got it rented out," _Lie but what does it matter_, "It's suppose to be haunted with spirits."

  
  


Deirdre smiles, "Really? Why would you want to stay there?" her voice is slightly excited too. Deirdre always wanted to stay in a spooked house. 

  
  


"Because Dee, it will help us both. I need the protection of those spirits and here's your chance to see if you can control them or at least keep them from hurting us. Remember how much you wanted to do that but never get the chance, well now you have it."

  
  


Deirdre smelled a rat. _Kay is up to something. She probably would have rented that house regardless of me coming. But there no sense in me asking because she won't fess up until she's good and ready_. "So why is the house haunted? What's its story."

  
  


Kay knew her friend suspected that she had ulterior motives but she is grateful that she changes the subject to a story she has been dying to tell her.

  
  


"The Tate house is suppose to be haunted primarily by a brother and sister act. According to Harmony legend, there was a family that lived in Harmony about forty years ago. They were a powerful family, owned a lot of land, and commanded a lot of respect. But one day, the mother committed suicide, the father is shipped to the loony bin and brother and sister supposedly shot each other to death."

  
  


"Damn, anybody know why?"

  
  


"No, not really. Not factually anyway. There is only speculation that led to the legend. Anyway, the father died about six months later but not before he tried to tell his story to a woman named Tabitha."

  
  


Deirdre's eyes bugged, "Not the same…"

  
  


"One and the same. She was a very young woman then, just getting into witchcraft. Her powers were strong and she would have been a force to reckon with if she had stayed good. 

  
  


Understand that Tabitha is not really a person. She was a witch whose spirit takes another corporal form every time it's other corporal died. It usually takes a few years for 

it to happen…"

  
  


"How long is a few?"

  
  


"Between twenty and thirty. It doesn't matter because first, if the spirit is kill by another possessed of an ancient spirit, then that spirit will forever be banished. It can never take corporal form again."

  
  


"Wait a sec. Are you telling me that Tabitha isn't a real person.!?"

  
  


"No, she is but she gained additional powers when the spirit of this ancient evil joined with her. Understand, she had to agree. She was too powerful to just be forced, but the agreement is not knowingly. Anyway this is all beside the point. The fact is He spoke to her and by that time she was considering to become evil. And he told her this story.

  
  


There is a balance in everything we do and some people are the keeper of the balance. If something happens to them, the balance shifts. Depending on what happens it could be for the good or the bad. In the Tate family, one of the children was the keeper of the balance. Usually a keeper doesn't know it but evil always knows the keeper.

  
  


The man told her that his family has always worked with evil. As a matter of fact they struck a deal with it. They wanted to be powerful and wealthy. They wanted the ability to control other's to insure their powers. And the evil gave them the power as long as they kept introducing more people in an order they were to create.

  
  


This order worshiped an ancient evil that has supposedly been in Harmony before Harmony came into existence. Tate's forefather agreed and so they did. However, to insure their power, they had to change the natural balance of Harmony. So they did. They found out who were keepers and turn them to evil or made sure something bad happen to them.

  
  


Now jog about twenty years later. The latest Tate leader has two children, twins I think. And the irony is one of his twins is made a keeper. He was shocked and appalled by it. But what made it worst is that the evil insisted that he kill his children. The elder Tate didn't want to kill both his children. His wife really didn't want her babies dead…"

  
  


"Wait, wait. Why would he have to kill them both? I thought the evil always knew who the keeper was. So why didn't it know then?" Deirdre is beyond fascinated, although Kay is being sketchy.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm getting to that. The Patriarch asked that himself. Apparently, the evil couldn't determine the keeper because it was born out of evil. You know both parents were involved in the group. So without some way to draw out the keeper's qualities, which I really don't know what they are, they wanted both dead.

  
  


The parents refused and the demons drove the mother to suicide and the father mad. That left brother and sister, who were too powerful for the evil to twist the mind. So they played on their fears in the hopes that they would kill each other or at least reveal the keeper.

  
  


It worked. The brother and sister did kill each other. The father heard what happen first from a demon that sought to torment him for his defiance. The man told Tabitha that because of the unjust way his children were killed an imbalance will occur.

  
  


He also told her that he learned in his madness from the goodness that another chance will come to create balance again and make things for the better in about thirty years. He told her because he wanted her to make sure to protect the next one. I guess he sensed her power. Three days later he died."

  
  


Deirdre shakes her head, "So why do you want to be in the house?"

  
  


"Because Deirdre, maybe we can find out some information about this evil," _and I can harness the power of those spirits to get rid of the evil assholes that had me sent to prison_. "Besides maybe we can get the demons out of that house."

  
  


"Kay, I'm no fool. I know you have another reason. But that's okay for now. However, if I find that you plan to do something crazy with the spirits, I'm not helping you. Other than that, we can try to communicate with them."

  
  


Kay smiles, "Don't worry. This will be better than sitting in my brother's house and it will afford both of us plenty of privacy. People of Harmony are so afraid of that house that they stay clear of it."

  
  


"Whatever buddy. So how about we stop and eat…"

~~

  
  


_Upstairs Tate House…_

  
  


"Noah what's going on with you?" Ethan is worried. Noah has started mumbling incoherently about five minutes earlier.

  
  


Noah's silence isn't due to his will but the will of another trying to direct him to a sacred place. Noah walks down the long hallway with Ethan at his heels. They have already passed several rooms, some with their doors open others not. The open doors are the only reason there is any illumination in the hallway. But the further they go, the darker it gets. 

  
  


Finally they reach the end, Ethan's hand rest on Noah's shoulder as Noah's hand touches the doorknob. Suddenly he goes cold, a chill runs from him to Ethan who jerks away. A second later the door flies open and they are practically sucked into the room.

  
  


The door slams shut and while Noah starts to blink back into consciousness, Ethan's eyes are bugged in disbelief. _I really should have stayed home this morning_, he thinks. He glances at his brother who seems to be coming out his space cadet trance.

  
  


"Noah," he whispers harshly, "what the hell is going on…" suddenly a scream gets caught in Ethan's throat and as a result he starts to gurgle in fright. Noah isn't too much better, mouth moving opening and closing without a sound, eyes blinking rapidly.

  
  


Before them is a shadow of seemingly immense size. Protruding from the shadow is ghastly white hand, nails dark, fingers lean with the knuckles showing. It reached for them, rather Noah.

  
  


As it came closer, more features became clearer to Noah. It was a male, probably in his early to mid-twenties. His raven black hair is straight, lanky and flying all over the place. His eyes appear to be a steel gray with brown under tones. His face is narrow, cheeks hollow, and as pale as his hand. The man's nose is sharp but not overly big. His lips appear to have color. They seem to be a crimson red as if stained by blood. He is dress in a black loose button down shirt and slacks. 

  
  


Ethan only saw the huge shadow approach his younger brother and he grabs him trying to pull him back.

  
  


_Don't be afraid…I won't harm you…_

  
  


The words are like a whisper in Noah's mind and he instantly recognized the voice. It is the same one that was earnestly trying to get his attention downstairs. 

  
  


Noah turned to Ethan, "It's okay. He's…he's not evil, are you?" He faces the young dead man.

  
  


The spirit smiles at him. The smile changes his face and makes him seem more alive looking than dead.

  
  


_No…I'm not evil…but this house…it is evil…_

  
  


Noah knew that without the statement, "You don't have to tell me. This place…"

  
  


The man's smile disappears and imploring look is on his face, _Listen to me…I cannot keep them away long…you must keep her from here…You must stop her…_

  
  


"Who?" 

  
  


Ethan looks at his brother like he is crazy. _Why is he talking to this thing? We should get the hell out of here._ But Ethan doesn't move. He is too afraid to move.

  
  


_Who…the one that was treated unjustly…the one called…Kay_

  
  


Noah thoughts bubble at the mention of his sister's name. He shakes his head, "I don't think I can. She will be here any second and she isn't in the mood to take advice from me. I tried but…"

  
  


_Then you must watch out for her…she is a threat…to us all…there will be those who will seek to destroy her or worst… make her one…of them…_

  
  


"What can I do?"

  
  


_Guide her…try to make her see that revenge is not the way…_

  
  


"How do you know she is seeking…"

  
  


_I live in the void…I know when evil is stirring in the hearts of anyone...it is my fate...like it is yours to always protect..._

  
  


"I will try to do what I can but I can't promise anything."

  
  


_You better…she is of great importance…she matters…if you fail…all will suffer as you know already from the last time…_

  
  


Noah again remembers the imbalance he felt in the town and after Kay's sentencing. "Why can't you do anything?"

  
  


_Who says I can't…_the young man's face becomes blank, _but I can only do so much…_his head jerks to the left and then he turns to them and in a urgent voice says, _Do your part…guide her…help her through her anger…make her see the need for her to be the better person she is…the next seven days are crucial…that is the role for which you were chosen and now you must fulfill it…_

  
  


A crashing sound occurs that makes the brothers jump. The spirit begins to dim.

  
  


_Go now…they come…when I vanish…leave this house…_

  
  


"What about Kay?"

  
  


_I will watch over her here…I will be with her always…but you must do your job in your world…it is balance…Go! Now! Hurry!_

  
  


He disappeared. Noah grabs Ethan's arm, "Let's get heck outta here."

  
  


"Fine by me," said Ethan.

  
  


They raced out the house without looking back. Noah hoped that the lights worked. A second later they flickered on and off. Ethan and Noah look at each other and run to their cars.

  
  


"Call me in a couple of hours. I think by then I would have woken up from the dream," said Ethan before speeding off. Noah leaves moments after him.

  
  


Meanwhile Manning Tate smiles at the cars flying away from the house. A moment later his sister, Raven, comes by him. She has the same look except her hair is longer and her face more feminine.

  
  


_My dear brother…you didn't let us play with them…_

  
  


He turns to her and stops the sneer that wants to happen.

  
  


_No sister I didn't…_

  
  


_No matter…the real fun will be here in any second…_

  
  


Manning stay silent and hoped that the man Noah will do what is required to protect his sister. The evil is coming for her and this time they want to make sure she stays gone.

  
  


_Manning…what did you say to them…scared them silly by the looks of the way they left…_

  
  


_It wasn't much…just a boo here…a cold wind there…_

  
  


___I don't believe you…_

  
  


Manning glances at his sister and then floats away.

  
  


_Don't believe me…I could care less…_

  
  


His sister followed him for a second but stops when he gets to the stairs.

  
  


_I hope the hell you didn't do anything stupid like warn them…that would be VERY foolish…_

  
  


Manning didn't respond, he just went downstairs to the room filled with furniture. He spots a photo of the woman who has the fate of Harmony unknowingly in her hands. It was taken a few years before her arrest.

  
  


_Beautiful…Don't worry. Angry though you may be I will not let you do anything you will regret…but you will still have fun…and revenge will be yours…just not the way you think…_

  
  


He fades away with her image burned into his mind.

  
  


_The Bank…_

  
  


Miguel is looking at IRA documents when his phone rang and rescued him from his boredom. He picks it up and says warily, "Harmony National, Miguel Lopez speaking," he had long since dropped his father's last name. He didn't see the point of using the last name of a man that didn't stick around to raise him regardless of the reason.

  
  


"Hey little brother. It's Luis."

  
  


"Yeah, what's going on?"

  
  


"Can you meet me for lunch. We need to talk."

  
  


Miguel notices the serious tone of his brother's voice and agrees to meet, "How about twenty minutes?"

  
  


"That's good. See ya. Sorry about the short notice…"

  
  


"Don't worry about it. I wasn't doing anything that couldn't wait."

  
  


He hangs up and looks around his office. He couldn't believe that he has such a dry job. What he wanted to do was work on boats, running a small fishing company…all the things that gave him the freedom to come and go the way he wanted. But he can't. He has a family, a mortgage, and student loans that won't stop because he wants to frolic out at sea.

  
  


He doesn't regret marrying Charity but sometimes he wished he waited a little longer before doing it. Miguel guesses he did what he thought best for him at the time. And it _was_ a good time _then_. But now, he isn't sure.

  
  


The love in their relationship seems to be fading, at least on his part and he can't seem to figure out how to stop it. It bothered the hell out of him that he has no idea how to free himself from his lack of love. It is starting to eat away at him badly. 

  
  


Miguel gets up, grabbing his jacket and leaves his office. He tells his boss that he's off for lunch and walks out the building.

  
  


It is a nice day out, sunny, pleasant, and peaceful. But though there is no cloud in the sky, one hung over his heart. Charity's talk of Kay's returned frightened and relieved him. It scared him that she was out and possibly ready to harm him and his family. Yet he is relieved that she is out. He never wanted to see her go to prison. He thought she needed mental help.

  
  


He remembers the last time he saw her. Her face sullen, eyes pleading for someone to believe her. Kay's voice was cracked from the strain of screaming that she is innocent but it all fell on deaf ears. The whole town believed her guilty and many were pissed that she didn't get the death penalty.

  
  


The look of betrayal she gave Miguel tore at his heart. Unlike everyone else, he didn't feel hatred or anger towards her. He just pitied his best friend and wanted her to get better. Even after he learned all the things that she did to Charity to win his attention, he didn't care. Kay was his friend forever and she needed his help not his anger.

  
  


But she was sent to prison and a few months later the last letter he sent her was sent back unopened. To this day, nobody knows that he wrote her. To this day he has yet to trash the letter that was returned to him with the words, " you have been deceived," scrawled on it. He was forever trying to figure it out and eventually forgot about it.

  
  


Now he wonders again what she meant by it. The thought that he had been deceived in any way bothers him, especially because he didn't know who is the deceiver. Maybe he can convince Kay to talk to him and ease not only his own fears but his wife's as well.

  
  


Charity woke up, antsy and shaking. She barely managed to get Eric up because of all the fretting she was doing. He didn't know how to calm her because his nerves were frayed from trying to convince her and himself that they have nothing to fear from Kay. It didn't work in either case. Charity told him that she was going to see Theresa, something Miguel was vehemently against. His sister's feelings for Kay are pure hatred. Theresa thought that Kay had intended to kill Miguel and no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise, she refused to believe it. He and Charity argued about it and he finally just walked away from it, telling her to do what she wants.

  
  


He regrets the way he left but he couldn't help it. He didn't like the idea of getting everyone in this town riled up for a vision that Charity had. Although she has been very accurate, until proof of Kay's return was found he rather avoid everyone getting upset and start preparing for a witch hunt. 

  
  


He rounds the corner just in time to see his big brother giving Ethan a ticket. Ethan looks like he wanted to spit in Luis's face and Luis looked like he wished he could do more than fine Ethan. Those two men hated each other with a passion that is unreal. Miguel doesn't really know why Ethan would be pissed at Luis because Luis had a legitimate reason to dislike Ethan. After all, Ethan did sleep with Theresa's best friend and is rumored to have a serious coke habit. Even Miguel isn't that fond of Ethan and the people of disrepute that he represents.

  
  


Miguel overheard Luis telling Ethan where to pay for his ticket and watch Ethan snatch it from him.

  
  


"Watch it Crane," Luis said knowing it hurts Ethan to call him by a name he can no longer use.

  
  


Ethan stares at him and then smiles slightly, "No you watch it. I'm sure my dear aunt wouldn't want you to get sued for your lack of professionalism."

  
  


"Oh really. Well get this, Sheridan is not you aunt and I'll be damn if you'd be able to sued me for anything…"

  
  


Ethan laughs slightly and speeds off shouting back, "Tell you sister I said she still has a nice ass."

  
  


"You son of a bitch…" Luis started to jump into his car but Miguel stops him.

  
  


"Cool off, big brother. He's not worth it."

  
  


Luis shrugs Miguel off and glares in the direction of the disappearing car, "That son of bitch is gonna go too far."

  
  


"Yeah but he hasn't today, so leave it be." Miguel pats Luis's back and starts walking towards the restaurant. Luis follows behind him swearing under his breath.

  
  


After they are seated and their orders are taken, Luis faces Miguel. He notices the faint lines of stress on his face and Luis knows that his news is gonna make the line harder. He dreads the news more than anything because he didn't want to believe it but after calling Sam this morning, it was confirmed. 

  
  


"So what's up Luis?" Miguel said a feeling of foreboding enter his heart.

  
  


Luis pauses for a second to take a drink and then he gets straight to the point, "Kay is out. Has been out a year and now she is moving back to Harmony."

  
  


Miguel's heart skips a beat and he chokes slightly, "Are you sure?" he whispers.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm sure. I just talk to Sam about it this morning. I tried to ask that asshole a second ago but he was tight lipped about it. Jerk."

  
  


But Luis words fell on deaf ears. All Miguel could think is that Kay is coming back to Harmony and she is coming back soon.

  
  


"Did you find out when she will get here?"

  
  


Luis nods slowly, "Yes, I did. She will be here today. I don't know when but she will be here."

  
  


Miguel begins to rub his head, "I don't believe this, I don't believe this. Kay is gonna be here today. This day," he says with emphasis.

  
  


Luis just nods. After a moment of watching his brother stressed Luis says, "Don't worry. I plan on having a little talk with the hometown murderer. I'll make sure she doesn't cause any problems."

  
  


Miguel laughs dryly, "Sure. Sure you can. Wait until Charity finds out. She is going to flip."

  
  


"She won't be the only one," said Luis as their food arrives. They eat lunch in silence both contemplating what horrors in the form of Kay that the future will bring.


	5. Chapter four A

Chapter Four 

Thanks for checking this story out…I'm gonna have to divided chapter four into two parts.

Jessica laughs as she watches Reese try to do something simple like mow the yard.  But he was failing miserably at the task.  She knew he was doing it on purpose, trying to cheer her up and it worked.  She has been in the worst mood for the last four days, after learning that her mother was back in town shacking up with some biker.  She couldn't believe that her parents actually have stooped so low.  It is completely embarrassing.  And what made it all bad is that the family is so divided that being around them is like being at war.  The tension is so thick it can be cut with a knife, especially when Ethan and Noah come around.

Reese stopped mowing, walks over to her, and kisses her lightly on the lips.  His eyes dance with delight from seeing her smile.  He knows how stressed Jessica has been trying to pretend that her family can make it through all the hell that has been tossed at them but it's wearing her thin.

"Let's get out of here and go have some fun, okay?"

"Yes, let's," she says happy to do anything to get out of her house and away from her mother and her biker boyfriend.

They had been walking around town after hanging at the beach and they happen to pass her brother's store.  She notice that it is closed and that is strange for Noah.  He usually keeps his shop open during the week at this time because most students come in to shop and buy his trinkets.  Seeing the close sign makes her suspicious.

"I wonder where Noah is?"

Reese glances back at the shop and frowns, "Yeah, isn't he usually open right now?"

"Yeah, I don't get it."  Then she gets a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watches a car come up.  It looks like it is packed to capacity and there are two women in it, one looking very familiar. Then the car stops in front of Noah's shop.

"Wait, Reese, look." She says in a haunted voice.  Both watched as two women get out of the car.  One is a Black woman, with a lot on the top and plenty in the back, lips black, hair braided and at the end of the four braids are afro puffs. Her eyes are coal black and she wears a long dress of dark velvet purple and black.  A second later the passenger side opens and a white female gets out, dressed pretty much like the black female.

Then the woman looks directly at Jessica and Jessica's breath catches as shock hits her.

"Kay?" she whispers alarmed.

Reese is also at a loss for words.  No more than fifty feet in front of him is a woman that he loved but could never have, looking as wild as a rose cover with thorns in the December snow.  Her eyes connect with his for a moment and then she turns away from both of them and enters the store.

"Oh my God…" Jessica says still shocked.

__i_Noah's Store of Alternate Universes…_i

Noah closed he shop early to get his mind ready for Kay and also to do research on the house she is staying in.  What he has learned scares him and perks his interest at the same time.  Things are much worst than he thought but he now knows that the solution lies with his sister.  Somehow she is connected to the whole thing and he thinks its because she just may be the next keeper.  He isn't positive but…

He spent half the day almost ransacking his place looking for books, anything that would give him a clue as to what happen in that house.  All he has gotten is information from various books dealing with haunted houses or evil demon legends.  But he pieced together enough to get the idea that a keeper is around and he knows about keepers.

Everyone thinks that Buffy the Vampire Slayer is cute fiction about a chosen one who is born to fight off evil but what they don't know is that the concept is based on a truth.  There are chosen ones, keepers, who maintain a balance in the world.  However, unlike Buffy the Vampire Slayer, when a keeper dies, evil not only gets a better foothold in the world but it also alters the lives of those around the Keeper when they are destroyed.  A rift is created that causes a permanent imbalance.  The imbalance keeps tilting every time a keeper suffers an injustice until the imbalance favors evil.

But that is all Noah knows for a fact.  When he came to Harmony, he speculated that there was a keeper here because of the imbalance he felt when he arrived.  Even then he had a feeling that his sister might be the cause.  Her or Charity, he wasn't sure but now, after speaking to the shade that he believes is Manning Tate, in all probability it is Kay.

As he was reaching that conclusion, he felt, rather his mind picked up the curious thoughts of his other sister. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  He hears her concerns but it's hard for him to care because of all the problems that their family has gone through.  And the latest news that Mom has jumped some crazy biker's bones in what is now Jessica's house, it makes him feel totally surreal and incredibly willing to ignore his family right now.  Besides, Jessica and him never really got along since she claimed that he favored Kay over her.

Then, he feels i_her_i.  Her mind so strong it whirled in his like a violent storm.  Kay arrived back into his life and in a second she will be at his door.  He senses an equally strong presence with her.  The woman has a strong clarity and purpose in her mind.  A second later he hears the woman's thoughts telling him that they arrived.

Noah leaves the back of the shop and goes to the door.  He again senses Jessica and now Reese's thoughts of shock that Kay is back.  Maybe he should have warned them that she was back in town. As he thought this, his eyes witness something he would have never thought possible, the locks on his door begin to turn until they clicked into the unlocked position.  Then the door creeps open, as a shadow enters his store just before a dark boot.  A moment later, a gothic looking witch walks in and behind her is another one.  The first is his sister and the second is the woman that he knows spoke in his mind.

"Maybe you should have?" said the woman whose voice is deep, smoky, and has a thick southern accent.

"Should have what?" questions Kay, who is staring at he brother with a deadpan expression on her face.

"He thought he should warn your sister, shuga," she smiles at him and winks.

Kay closes the door with her mind and locks it just as Jessica gets there and begins knocking.

"Is there somewhere more private where we can talk, big brother?" this is her only acknowledgement that he is in the room.

He nods and directs them to the back of the store, ignoring the banging of his sister on his storefront door.

i_Outside…_i

Jessica stopped hammering the door when she realized that Noah wasn't going to open it.  Swearing, she kicks the door and turns to see Reese peeping into the car parked in front of the store.  She joins him looking it over.

"What do you think we should do?  Think we should wait?"

Reese shrugs.  What he has seen so far has perked his curiosity but he would be lying to himself if he claimed that he wasn't afraid Kay.

"Think Noah knew…" he started.

"Come on Reese, obviously.  Look how he closed the door…"

"That's what I mean.  The way the door closed, it seemed like he was just as surprised to see her."

"Knowing Noah, he probably knew way ahead of time that she was coming."

Reese shakes his head a bit.  From what he could ascertain, nothing in the car could tell him anything except that Kay is moving.

"Think she's moving here?"

"I don't know.  God I hope not," she said shaking her head.

Reese wants to chide her but considering the situation with her mother and the fact that Kay is a convicted murderer, it is a reasonable response.

"Let's go.  There's no telling how long she will be there.  I have no intention of waiting here all night."

"Okay Jess but don't you want to talk to Kay?"

"No!" she snaps, "I want to talk to my brother first and since I can't get to that one, let's go see the other one.  I want some answers."

They walk away, Jessica setting a determined pace towards Ethan's office.

i_The park…_i

Charity and Theresa were at the park most of the day and by late afternoon, Charity's uneasiness began to wane.  They sat a park bench not too far from where their children where playing and talk while watching the delight of their children.  Theresa pushed lightly at the stroller that held Timothy.

"Look at Javier.  He is so much like his father. I remember when I was little how Luis use to play watch dog over us, protecting us from all the harm that others could inflict on us.  It really got on my nerves then but now…seeing it from this perspective, I understand better."

Charity nodded and watched Javier trying to coordinate the activities of the younger children as Theresa continues.

"Sometimes I wished that I listened to him when it came to Ethan."

Charity turns a bit, "Why do you say that?"

Theresa sighs and lets out a dry laugh, "Random huh?  Well, I guess I have been thinking about him a lot lately, especially since I saw him a couple of days ago."

"Where?"

"Coming out of a liquor store a couple of blocks from my job."

"Did you speak?"

Theresa shrugs a bit, "Not really.  It was more like a nod, yeah I see you kind of thing.  But for me it was just seeing him again.  You know that I have managed to not see him since all that stuff with Whitney and him."

Charity looks at her surprised, "Really?  That's a feat considering how small Harmony is."

"Yeah I know.  But I haven't and seeing him again…the way he looks now.  I was so shocked. I guess what shocked me more was that when he looked at me, I got the impression that he might…still…loves me.  Isn't that crazy?"

Charity studied Theresa a moment and her mind begins to wonder if Theresa still has feelings for Ethan.  

"Maybe not.  You and Ethan didn't exactly fall out of love."

Theresa laughs a bit, "No, he just fell into bed with my then best friend."

Charity nods, "Yeah well," then her head starts to pound as if a nail is getting driven in it.  She gasps and falls from the bench.

Theresa rushes to her, trying to assist her, "Charity what's wrong?"

Charity pants trying to breathe and control her fear, "She's here.  She's here."

Foreboding lacing through Theresa as she asks the dreaded question, "Not Kay?"

Charity swallows as her vision kicks in.  She sees images of demons pulling at her with Kay standing there, arms outstretched chanting.  Then her vision switches to misfortune and suffering that is inflicted on her family, friends, and even people she considers former friends. As the vision draws to a conclusion she hears a voice, Kay's voice calling her evil followed by an image of her and Kay talking by the beach.

Theresa is trying to hold Charity and calm her down.  As she does so, she notices Javier comforting Eric who is screaming his head off.  Theresa begins to shake Charity.

"Snap out of it, Charity, snap out of it.  Something has happen to Eric," Theresa says frantic.

Charity blinks back into focus and finally hears the screams of her son.  She gets up and goes to him.  Both woman race over to him but by the time they get there Eric is calm.

"Javier what happened?" asks Theresa as Charity hugs her son.

"Don't know.  He just crying and won't stop.  I didn't do nothing." Looking at his aunt afraid she would blame him.

"Of course you didn't sweetheart," said Theresa looking over a Charity, who has picked up Eric.  "I think now is a good time to go back don't you Charity?"

Charity nods weakly and walks back towards the car distracted, leaving Theresa to handle the other kids.

i_Back of Noah's Store…_i

Noah hands a cup of tea to the black woman sitting next to his sister before he takes a seat himself.  For a moment, they all sit staring at each other not speaking.  Then finally the urge overtakes him and Noah gets up to give his sister a bear hug.

Kay hugs him back, even getting up to allow him a better grip.  Having his arms around her made her feel 100 percent better and it shocked her.  It shouldn't considering that besides her uncle Hank. Noah has always been there for her.

"Don't forget Ethan," whispers Noah.

"How can I forget though I really don't know him." she actually smiled at Noah and it made him feel ten times better about her being in town.

"I think you might like him, now that he isn't with the Cranes," stated Noah taking his seat again.

"Yeah well, you can tell me all about that later.  Right now, I want to know if our place is ready because I'm tired and I _know_ that Dee is tired.  I'm sorry this is my friend Deirdre.  Dee, my brother Noah."

Dee nods at him and Noah nods back.  Turning his attention back on Kay he says, "Yeah the place is ready but Kay I have to tell you that it is creepy.  Are you sure that…"

"Creepy how?" asks Dee appetite ready for a juicy info about the house.

"Like it is totally haunted.  The place scared the crap out me and Ethan and generally nothing scares me or that crazy brother of ours."

Kay shrugs, "That's cool.   Don't worry Noah.  That's why Dee is here.  She can help me out if things get hairy."  She stands, "Let's break Dee.  Noah, give me the key."

"Little sister please reconsider your actions.  I know you're going to try and use that house to get back at people…" he said handing her the key from his pocket

"Noah, I'm gonna tell you this once.  Stay out of my way," with that she turns and walks out the room.

Dee looks back and forth between them.  Then she gets up and follows Kay.

i_Don't worry.  I'll look out for her_ ifloated through Noah's head.  His eyes connect with Dee and he nods at her.  She smiles and follows Kay out the building to the car.  When he hears it pull off, Noah picks up the phone and makes a call.

i_Ethan's Office…_i

Ethan had finished the last of his motions when he got the knock on his door.  Sighing heavily he tells the person to enter.  When he realizes it's his sister Jessica he almost told her to leave…almost.

"What do you want?" his voice is rude and no nonsense.

It's no secret that they aren't too fond of each other.  Jessica can't stand the coke head and what Ethan has become.  Ethan thinks she is a judgmental bitch like her father.

Jessica closes the door and stands in front of him arms crossed, "Guess whose back in town?"

"That slut mother of yours," he mutters to himself.

"What did you say?" Jessica asked through her teeth.

"Jessica if you want something spit it out.  I don't have time for guessing?" he rolls his eyes and turns his attention to his computer.

"Kay is back."  Jessica waited for a reaction and when she didn't get one she said it again.

"So." Said Ethan returning his hard glare to her.

"What do you mean so.  So did you know about it?  You and Noah?"

Ethan studies her for a moment and then with a straight face in a mocking voice state very clearly, "Yes we did."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" she snapped.

"We told the people who mattered.  Now if that's all could you please get the hell out of my office."  Ethan returns his attention back to the computer.

Jessica fumed with anger.  She howls a bit and walks out of his office, slamming the door behind her.  Ethan shakes his head and tries to get back into the work he was doing before he got interrupted.  He couldn't because his thoughts kept straying to Kay.  Although he has nothing to fear from her, Whitney's statements that others do are probably true.  He got that much from the phone call early this morning from Noah telling him that his sister is coming back.

He saves the document because he won't be able to add anything with his mind whirling on other issues.  He decides to read the New York Times to get some real news when his phone rings.  He almost doesn't answer it but he was late this morning and it may be important.

"Yeah, Ethan Bennett here."

"Hey big bro, it's Noah."

Ethan drops his paper and sits up higher in his chair, "Hey.  Jess just came by here and told me that Kay is back in town."

"Yeah she is.  She just left to go to the house.  Man, I'm afraid of what she's gonna do.  You should have seen her."

"Why, what she look like…the devil," Ethan snorts a laugh.

"Damn near close.  Man she and this friend of hers look like straight up witches and they will stick out like a sore thumb out here.  Luis is gonna have a field day…"

"Let me worry about Luis.  You watch out for Kay."

"That's just it.  I don't know how.  Look, I want to go out there and check on them in a couple of hours.  You game for it."

"Aw Noah…"

"Come on man.  It's a good time for you to meet your sister and to help out if necessary."

Ethan rolled his eyes.  He isn't in the mood to go back to the house that nearly had him shitting in his pants but…he should talk to his sister even if its to explain her legal rights and let her know that she can come to him with any problems.

"Alright, dammit…"

"Great…" Noah said excited.

"But I'm not staying long."

"Not a problem.  So what did Jess say?"

i_Intersection, Downtown Harmony…_i

Charity sat in the car glancing nervously at Theresa.  Her vision disturbed her because it showed Theresa with Ethan in a compromising position and Kay in the background laughing.  Charity knew it would happen and she had no idea how to stop it.  She has no idea how to stop any of her visions.

As they reach the intersection, Charity's heart begins to pound rapidly in her chest.  Her breaths become shallow and she begins shaking.

Theresa notices Charity's state and is instantly concern.

"What's wrong?"

Before Charity could answer she sees the car cross in front of them.  In the passenger seat a face turns towards her. Her fear prevents her from breathing and speaking.  Theresa follows her gaze and then she gasp.

"Oh my God, she's here."  
  


i_Walking towards home…_i

Miguel is strolling through Harmony downtown taking the long way home to think.  His eyes have been diverted to the ground most of the way but for some reason he looks up.  At that moment a loaded down car rolls past him.  It moves slow enough for him to get a clear view of the passenger.

Miguel freezes in his track.  He is unable to move for the next few minutes from the feeling that his eyes may have betrayed him.  But in his bones he knows what he saw.

"Kay…" he whispers to himself.  A moment later he is walking rapidly home.

i_Harmony Hospital…_i

Sheridan walks out to the parking lot feeling like she could just fall to the ground and cry.  The news she learned has devastated her.  She has no idea how she will tell her husband.  She is so afraid for herself, the baby she is carrying, and her family.  Taking a deep breath she opens her car door and starts the ignition.  

She had just reached the exit when a car rolls past her.  Her eyes bug when they connect with Kay's.  The two women stare until Kay's car passes with Kay smiling menacingly at Sheridan. Sheridan swallows afraid although she didn't know why.  She never did anything to Kay to warrant her anger although she too was relieved when she was sentenced to prison time.  She didn't want a murderer living anywhere near her.

She drives out, turning in the opposite direction of Kay heading home.  Her face is stricken with the knowledge she gathered in the hospital and also from seeing Kay.  Sheridan decides to find out more information about the latter issue so she calls Ethan's cell number.

If Luis knew she still talked to Ethan he would blow a gasket.  But Sheridan had been close to Ethan long before any of the bad things happened for her to just write him off.  She cared deeply for the man she thought as her nephew and she still does.  She hates that he got involved in drugs and she loathes his lifestyle.  However, she recognizes that he is trying to get himself straight and she will do anything to make sure that he is successful.

The phone rings four times before she gets an answer.  Ethan sounds distracted and Sheridan asks him what he's doing.

"I'm putting some notes in a file for a trial.  What's going on?"

"I'm calling for a couple of reasons.  First to see how your classes are going. So how is it?"

She hears him sigh and then he says, "Fine, Sher.  They're going good."

"So are they helping?"

"Yes.  That and the twenty cigarettes that I'm going through a day…"

"Ethan…"

"It's okay.  I've already called a doctor about getting some help with that problem."

"Good.  That's real good."

"Thanks I guess.  How are you?"

She grimaces from the question and lies, "I'm fine.  Yeah, things are great."

"Good and the kids?"

"They're wonderful, very cute and bullheaded like their father."

"Speaking of which I saw the…person this afternoon.  He gave me a ticket that I won't pay."

"Ethan come on.  You know that's his job and…"

"Fine it's his job but tell him to stay the hell out of my business."

"What are you talking about?"

There is silence for a moment and then, "You said you wanted to ask me something else."

Sheridan stops for a light while she forces herself to ask the question that is bothering her.  She knows that for whatever reason Ethan is very defensive when it comes to Kay a sister he doesn't really know.

"Yeah well, you see…Look I think I saw Kay today.  Am I crazy or is she back in town?"

"No you're not crazy, she is back in town."

"How…how long is she going to be here?"

"I don't know but for a while.  She plans on making this her home temporarily."

i_Oh my God…wait til Luis hears this…_i

"Do me a favor, don't tell your cop husband okay?"

"Ethan you know that I will have to tell him.  He would feel so betrayed that I…"

"Fine tell him," he snapped, "I gotta go so…"

"Ethan.  Please don't be that way.  Besides everyone will know soon enough…"

"Yeah whatever Sheridan.  You take care, bye."  He hangs up.

Sheridan looks at the phone a moment annoyed by Ethan's behavior.  Finally she hangs up the phone and drives off towards her home.  She has bigger issues to deal with besides Ethan's psychotic half sister coming to town.


End file.
